


The beginning of a villain

by AutumnButters



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnButters/pseuds/AutumnButters
Summary: Patton starts having a crush on a certain superhero.





	The beginning of a villain

Patton sighed dreamingly as he stared at the back of Logan's head, Logan being the kid he's had a crush on since the 3d grade. The small boy all of the sudden feeling his best friend smack the back of his head making him flinch. "Hey!" 

Patton whinned quietly as he rubbed the back of his head, looking up at Roman who chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I see your back from you day dreaming about mister know it all." Patton blushed darkly, growing embrassed. He then smacked Roman's arm who gave an offended gasp, making Logan sigh annoyed. 

The smart boy turn, giving the two a glare making Patton freeze up scared. "Could you keep your childish game to yourself Roman. I don't think Foster-" That's when Patton tuned out, his face becoming even darker as he sat there with a blank face. He knew his name. Logan Quinn knew his name.

"-PATTON!"

"AH!" Patton yelled, falling out of his chair, rubbing his head and looking up. Roman snickering and offering a hand to him, Patton then taking it and standing up.

"Your hopeless..."

~~~

Patton looked out his window panicked, unsure where to go as the fire in his apartment got stronger. Patton kept trying to call Roman, no response which scared him. The short boy then coughing hard as he fell onto the floor, giving into the fumes. 

Patton whimpered as he looked at a picture that had fell to the floor. It was him and his younger brother in the picture. "Xavier..." Patton whispered sadly, then slowly reaching and grabbing the photo. He coughed harder as he hugged it, feeling everything grow foggy and he found it harder to breath. The short boy's vision starting blanking on him. Patton then hearing what sounded like webbing but the small boy had already closed his eyes.

Patton found himself now outside in someone's arms, coughing hard. Patton realized he could breathe and looked confused until he heard a voice. "Are you okay?" Patton made a grunting noise, knowing that voice sounded familiar to him, the short boy forcing himself to look up. Arachne. The small boy's eyes widened and he coughed harder, hearing him speak again. "It's okay. The rest of your family is alright. We got them all out before the fire consumed them." Arachne explained, then helping Patton sit down. 

They stayed in slience, Patton rubbing his eyes as he took deep breaths. "Th-Thank you..." Arachne looked at Patton as he spoke, the short boy's voice being raspy and harsh which was very different from his normal gentle and happy tone. Arachne nodded and looked back down, Patton confused on why he didn't leave. "Wh-Why are you s-"

"Still here? Well Rainbow Weaver said to wait here with you until Royal Slinger got here." Patton nodded slowly and then leaned against Arachne who tensed up but didn't pull away. The superhero then seemed to remember something then looking around for a moment. "When i found you, you seemed to be holding this." He said pulling out the photo of him and Xavier, then handing it to Patton who had a surpised look on his face.

"Th-Thanks..." He whispered looking down at it and taking it slowly, hugging it close as he looked up at Arachne. Everyone had said that Arachne was emotionless and simply didn't have emotions, only doing this since it was the right thing to do. But Patton. Patton had seen something different when Royal Slinger appeared and the two talked, Arachne then having him hold onto him as they swung to his family. Patton was smoothered in hugs and kisses from his parents, Patton hugging them back, realived they where alright. 

"We've got to go." Arachne said, Patton nodding as he waved, watching Arachne and Royal Slinger leave. The small boy then looking down and smiling softly as his face became a light pink. The short boy head over heels.

~~~

Patton kept ranting on and on about Arachne, about how amazin he was, about how brave he was. All of this making his cousin Camden roll his eyes and shake his head. "I get it... I get it but how are you gonna get his attention? You don't have any super powers." He poined out, Patton stopping and pausing.

"I... I don't know..." He whispered, frowning and looking down. Patton went over to his window and thought... How would he get the attention of Arachne? The small boy kept thinking before snapping his fingers and smiling. "If i want to get the attention of a hero... I'll become a villian!" He nodded and Camden then asked.

"Can i join you? And maybe after we steal something we can give it to someone else...!" He nodded, Patton nodding and grinning. His cousin pasued before asking. "What's your villian name gonna be then?" He tilted his head, the small boy then smiling and giggling.

"Dark heart."


End file.
